Sirius Boy Black
by kikioblack
Summary: Sirius gets turned into a kid. What kind of chaos will happen.Chapter 7 now up!
1. Bad Day

I redid the story so hope you like it.

I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

Ch 1: Bad Day

"When I get my hands on that over sized grease ball." Cursed Sirius as he came into the Gryffindor common room. His natural jet-black hair and eyebrows now neon pink. "I'll-"

"Get your hair multi-colored!" James burst out laughing at the sight of Sirius.

"Let me guess," Remus said, sitting on the couch next to James, "You wanted revenge on Snape and your plan backfired, again." He emphasized with an I-told-you-so look.

"Don't even say it Lupin." Sirius sat down next to James, still cursing about his natural black hair and eyebrows now neon pink.

" Well I told you it wouldn't work and this is what you get for not listening to me." Remus pointed his wand at Sirius, His hair faded back to black.

"You can keep the eyebrows, next time do it yourself, better yet don't get it turned different colors."

"You know Sirius," Peter announced his presence on the chair next to them, " You should try something else, colors just don't work anymore."

"Hum." pondered Sirius. "I've got it! I'll be back in a little wile" He rushed out of the common room with an evil grin on his face.

" What's he up to now?" wondered Peter.

"No clue." James answered "Probably multi-colored clothes." With that, all three of them laughed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sirius is in the library checking out a book.

"May I be of any assistance?" asked a short little lady with curly gray hair, big round glasses, and wearing a black dress robe with a faded black hat.

"No thanks Madam Pence. Just came here to get this." Sirius showed her a black book with faded gold letters.

"Sirius?" She said raising an eyebrow.

"It's for potion class make-up work." He lied with an innocent look.

"Well okay, but stay out of trouble!" she yelled as he ran out the door.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Now lets see." Sirius said to himself now in the dungeon. The book lied open on the table "Ah, here we are. Lets see, I need snake skin from a rattlesnake, wings of a bee, and… floo powder? Hum."

He walked over to the cabinets fumbling around. "Green cat tail, nope. Blue moose lip, no… where is it. Ah here it is."

He walked back to the table with the ingredients. Then mixed them together in an old caldron. The mixture turned a pale dark blue.

"Hmmm, that doesn't look like enough." He said, grabbing the container of floo powder he duped it all in. At first nothing happened, "Hm, then I'll turn up the heat." As the heat increased the potion started to bubble and turned a dark purple. Purple smoke quickly spewed out.

"This can't be good!" Sirius yelled out choking on the thick fog.


	2. where are you

I don't own anything but the plot.

* * *

Ch 2: Where are you?

Common Room

"Hey Moony what time is it?" Asked James, still sitting on the couch throwing things in the fire.

"11:30." Remus answer "Why?"

"Padfoot's been gone since 7:30… I guess we better find him." Peter answered for him.

"His spell probably backfire on him and is too scared to show us what he looks like this time." James laughed slightly shaking his head.

"Well," Remus sighed, "We better go get him before he gets expelled, if that's possible."

"Okay, I'll look in the Kitchen!" Peter said excitedly.

"Why the Kitchen?" James rose an eyebrow

"He might have gotten hungry and went there to eat." Peter said with a smile.

" Hey, Wormtail!" Remus yelled as he went to the door. "Meet us back here in half an hour."

"Okay"

"Hey moony, I'll check the first floor." James said as he headed off.

"I guess I'll check the second floor," Drifting off in thought "And third floor and the fourth and how many other floors there are here."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kitchen

"Well hello Peter, it is nice to see you again." Welcomed a little house elf with big golden eyes.

"Hi Kit, what do you have today?" Peter asked happily.

"The usual Peter, what would you like?"

"So many choices, I'll have one of every thing."

Kit went off and came back with a huge platter filled with every kind of pastry, pilled high.

"Thanks Kit, I'll take this to go." Peter took the platter and started to attack the blueberry muffins.

"Your welcome Peter, Have a nice night." Kit waved to Peter as he left.

"Bye." He waved back

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

First Floor

"Now were is Padfoot?" James asked himself as he entered the great hall.

"Why what do we have here?" asked a strange voice.

James quickly turned around and saw a transparent little person floating behind him.

"Peeves." He said angrily, glaring at the little ghost.

"What is Potter doing out of bed at this time of night." Peeves said with an evil look "Filch will be so happy to see you this time; I'm sure of it!" He floated off in search of Filch.

"Here we go again." James sighed then took off down the hall; running, all of a sudden into a big moving pile of pastry.

"Attack of the pastry." He screamed as he fell to the floor along with Peter.

"Prongs! You smashed my food!" Peter wined.

"Oh Wormtail, come on Filch is coming; we have to go now." James said dragging Peter half way down the hall to Gryffindor tower.

"My poor food." Peter said, morning over his smashed pastry.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Out side Gryffindor Tower

"So I Take it you two didn't find him ether." Said Remus as he walked up to Peter and James.

"No where to be found, but we almost ran into Filch on the way here." Answered Peter, still whipping off smashed pastry.

"Did you check every where?" Remus asked.

"Ya, well, all excepted the dungeon" James explained, "We didn't have time; Filch would of caught us if we did."

"Okay, Do you have your cloak with you James?"

"I think so, here it is." He pulled out a long black cloak. "I forgot I had it with me."

"Peter," Remus said "We'll meet you down there."

With that he pulled the cloak over him and James. Peter turned into a rat and scurried down to the dungeon.


	3. Sirius Boy Black

Once more I don't own any of it

* * *

Ch 3: SIRIUS BOY BLACK

When Remus and James got to the dungeon Peter was waiting for them.

"Is it open Wormtail?" James asked pulling off the cloak.

"It's stuck. I can't get it open." Peter said as he kept pulling on the door with both hands.

Remus sighed, "You have to push it open, not pull it."

"Oh, sorry Moony... It's been a long night."

James pushed open the door, a flood of purple smoke came streaming out of the room. As the smoke cleared they walked in and saw a wand lying on the floor.

"This can't be good." Remus picked up the wand.

"Hey look." Peter walked up to a little sobbing boy. "I think this is-"

"OH MY GOD!" James yelled out. "PADFOOT TURNED SNAPE INTO A LITTLE KID AND LEFED HIM HERE!"

"Prongs this isn't-"

"I hate Snape too but this isn't right at all!"

"Prong!" Peter yelled

"It still isn't right to leave the little grease ball here all alone even if-"

"James!" Remus yelled "This is Sirius, whatever he was doing must have gone wrong and ended up turning himself into a kid."

"Oh, oh great, just great, Why did Padfoot have to screw up." Turning to Remus he asked, " What are we suppose to do now"

"I don't know, I guess we'll just have to take him to Dumbledor. He'll know what to do. And Prongs let me explain this. Where's Peter?"

Peter sat on the floor talking to Sirius.

"Yes I like pancakes too. Maybe after we get out of here me and you can have some; how does that sound?" Peter asked him.

The young Sirius answered with a high pitch squeaky voice, "Dat sound good."

"Peter we have to go to Dumbledor and find away to fix this." James said looking down at them. "Ah, how cute." At little Sirius with his big gray eyes.

"Come on you guys we have to go now before some one finds us down here." Remus waved his want mummering a spell to clean the room.

Peter took Sirius' hand and led him out behind James and Remus, heading toward Dumdledors' office.

* * *

Well how do you like the first 3 chapters so far? 


	4. dombledors decision

Me no own harry potter

* * *

Ch 4: Dombledors Decision

"I see." Said Dumbledor after Remus' Long explanation on what had happened to Sirius.

"Professor, do you know how to get Sirius turned back?" Remus wondered.

Dumbledor simply answered "Nope. Since you four love to roam around all the time and never get caught, you can figure it out; he is your friend after all. Since I don't know how long it will take to reveres this you, Remus, will watch over him and make sure nothing happens to him."

"But Professor," Remus protested, "What about the full moon? How will I watch him then? Why not just James or Peter?"

"You all can watch him but Remus you are fully responsible for him. It does seems like he likes Peter." He said looking over at Sirius curled up on Peter's lap. Then he added, "You are responsible for him because you are the most responsible and you are head boy-"

"HEY WAIT A MINUTE! That's not right. Who's the author of this story huh!" James asked.

"That would be Me." raises hand from behind keyboard 

"What do you think your doing! I'm suppose to be head boy. Have you read any of the Harry Potter books?"

"Ya I've read all of them so far."

"So what do you think your doing?"

"I'm just trying to make it… different."

James -glares at Kikioblack "I don't care how odd you want this to be, I wanna be head boy in this story! Even if it means running around the grate hall with flowery pink spandex singing 'We Wish you a Merry Christmas'!"

"Really?" evil grin

"No! But still."

"I think James can be head boy. I don't really want to share a dormitory with Lily." Remus -staring oddly at James "Spandex?"

"Fine you can then, jeez make a big fuss about it."

"Any way, You have to protect him from his enemas. And, Remus will you please change his eyebrows back to normal." Dumbledor finished.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

James's Dormitory

"This is great, just great." Remus said. "I don't even know how to take care of kids. How can this possibly get worse?"

"James Potter where on earth have you been!"

James flinched at the voice. "Moony you spoke too soon." Behind them stood a tall redhead with emerald green eyes.

"What are these two doing here." She Pointed at Remus and Peter. "And what do you mean by kids?"

"Hi Lily." Peter squeaked.

"This is the eight time you guys just decided to go out for a little walk. Next time you won't get so lucky and where is Sirius? When I get my hands on him he'll be lucky if he's able to walk out of here in one piece." Lily stormed remembering her breakfast disaster that day.

Looking over at Peter she noticed a small boy "Who's that?"

"This is… umm… a kid." Peter said

"Well yes I can see that but why is he here?"

"Lily pie," James said sarcastically, "Didn't you hear? I got pregnant with your kid and well here he is; with a little potion to make him a bit older. Isn't he just so cute?" He rapped his arms around her.

Lily glared "Ha, ha, ha very funny James. Who is he and what is he doing here?" Grabbing his arms and bending then in a very painful position she said. "You ever call me Lily pie again and I'll brake your arm off where it won't grow back."

"Is that a threat?"

"No. It's a warning."

"This will answer both questions." Remus interrupted "This is Sirius. His potion back fired on him."

"And now we have to turn him back." Peter added.

"He what?" She said somewhat shocked then faintly grinned. "This could be a good thing."

"No it's not!" James protested "How is this a good thing! He'll… Just…No! Not a good thing."

"Well for one he won't play pranks, go for midnight strolls, make fun of other people, and he'll leave me alone. Want me to go on or do you get the picture?" Seeing how late it is she deiced to leave "Well it's late better go now." With that she headed to her room.

"You guys, I guess can stay here for the night." James yawned.

"Night you guys." He headed off to bed.

Remus lied down on the couch and conjured up some blankets and pillows. Peter leaned against the arm of the big chair, quickly falling a sleep still holding Sirius.


	5. breakfast

this gets tiering after a wile. I don't own any of it.

* * *

Ch 5: Breakfast

"Get up, up, up, up, up!" Sirius screamed, bouncing up and down on Peter.

"OK, ok I'm up." Seeing that Remus was up he asked in a tired voice, "What time is it?"

"6:30"

"Get up!" Sirius started to shake Peter as layed back down.

"Fine I awake." Peter said half-awake. "You should go wake James up too."

Sirius smiled, sneaking into James's Room Peter and Remus followed. Quietly Sirius stood next to his bed, then yelled into his ear as loud as he could……… Far, far away in James's head he was interrupted in the middle of a wonderful dream concerning Lily. Screaming, James fell off his bed with a loud thud.

"Ow! What the." He looked at Sirius and glared. Sirius on the other hand said in a high pitch squeaky voice, "Pancats!"

Getting up off the floor he looked at his clock witch read 6:31.

"Sirius," James said, "Breakfast isn't for another hour." Sirius just stared at him blankly still saying pancats.

"Sirius," Remus said "You have to wait till it's seven o-clock, breakfast isn't ready yet. Okay."

"K" Sirius sat down on the floor and stared at the clock.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Great Hall

At the Gryffindor table Peter and Sirius were sitting across from Remus and James. While eating Remus told them of what he found.

"This morning while you two were a sleep I was reading about the potion Sirius was making. It's a spell to turn people and animals younger then they are."

"Well that's overuse." James looked over at Sirius devouring his pancakes.

"Anyway the antidote is written in it but it's in Latin. There's some sort of spell on it so it'll take awhile to decipher before I can make it… Sirius stop drinking out of the syrup bottle." By the time they were done eating Sirius was very sticky and had chocolate milk all over his clothes.

"My, my, my what do we have here?" Came an odd voice. Looking up at the source was a boy there age with shoulder length bleach blond hair. Turning to his two friends, one was pudgy with shaggy brown hair the other was a little taller with short black hair, he said "Looks like Black's physical maturity and mental maturity are finely the same. He really shouldn't be playing around with potions he can't handle." Then he smacked Sirius in the back of the head.

"Owe" Sirius rubbed the back of his head with teary eyes. The three boys strutted off.

"Hey don't do that." Peter said chasing after them.

"Oh really, Why not. Besides what can you do. You're nothing but a pest, a little tag along who can't do any real spells." The tree of them surrounded him. "What are you going to do? Your friends aren't here to protect you."

Not long after he said that him and his two friends went flying back to a wall. Remus and James followed by Sirius came up to Peter.

"Potter, Lupin." The blonde said bitterly.

"Malfoy." James said.

"I don't even know why I bother my time with you. Crabbe, Goyal lets go."

"He really needs a hair cut." James said as they left.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The rest of the day went as usual except explaining how he got turned into a kid about a hundred times, out running his rabid fan girls who want to pinch his cheeks, and a smart remark from Snape in which he laughed evilly. At the end of the day they were too tired to do anything so they went to bed early.

* * *

Please reviw puppydog eyes


	6. the antidote and quidditch practice

Well thats the end of the revamping, tell me what you think. I dont own any of it.

* * *

Ch 6: the antidote and Quidditch practice

The next day was a Saturday. After they were done eating they went to James's dorm to discuss what was planed.

"I have Quidditch practice today in about 15 minutes." James said running out the door with his quidditch clothes.

"I'll try to figure out what the book says about the antidote." Remus followed.

"Wait what am suppose to do?"

Remus looked at Peter. "Um, well keep an eye on him."

"Well Sirius" Peter asked, "What should we do?"

"Quitchig!"

Taking Sirius hand he led him out to the Quidditch field to watch James practice.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The Library

Remus sat down at an empty table and opened the book. He tried to use a language spell but something was blocking it. So he had only one other option, he conjured up a translation book and started to decipher it. Finally after about 20 minutes it read out:

The Potion of Youth cure 

In order to turn a person back to there regular age you must have two scales from a Caribbean Gold Fishes' right flipper, the front left paw index finer nail of a Siberian Tiger. Let boil in salt water at aproximently 257 and 4/11 degrees until it turns a light green color. Then add three pieces of that person's hair. Wait four hours and have them drink it or throw it at their feet

There was only one person Remus knew who contained them all, the potion master. Quickly he packed his things and headed down to the dungeon. When he got there he quickly explained to the professor and started making the potion.

While Remus was searching for the cure Peter and Sirius were watching the Gryffindor team practice. It seemed to be going very well, for the first ten minutes. One of the Bludgers, Casidy Axon, was very distracted by the young Sirius running all over the field. She couldn't help but think how adorable he looked with his big gray eyes, bright smile, and the o-so-loveable dimples. This thought was soon interrupted when the bludger hit her in the side and knocked her off her broom. Luckily for her it wasn't a long fall to the ground and landed on something soft known as Peter.

"Ow. Sorry Peter." She apologized getting off of him. "Are you okay?"

"Ya I think so."

"Ah! You are the cutest little boy I've ever seen!" she said spotting Sirius. "Look at these cute little cheeky weekies!" Then grabbed each side of his face, like an Aunt or Grandma.

"Le go!" Sirius screeched.

"Casidy let go of Sirius and come back to practice. The next game is in a week, we don't have time to fool around." James said above her. Releasing Sirius, she grabbed her bat, mounted her broom, and took off back to practice.

Lily was sitting in the stands reading a book. She couldn't help but notice the commotion that was going on. 'The poor kid' she said to herself as Sirius ran from Casidy 'No wait he deserves this… Why do I even care.' She went back to reading.

The rest of the time went pretty well. Only a few times did some of the people get knock off their brooms and hit by the bludger. After practice and forcing Casidy to pack up and leave, James and Peter sat down on the field.

"How do you think we did?" Asked James who was rubbing his head.

"You guys did pretty well."

"You might want to work on dogging." Lily said heading off the field.

"Ha, ha, ha very funny."

"Well it's true, you need to practice dodging." Sirius ran into her. "Hey watch where you're going." He gave her a what-did-I-do look.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

'He's so cute.' She thought as she went into her dorm. Lily was able to see the entire field from her window. Looking out she wondered to her self. 'Should I tell him or not.' She sighed 'I should but now is not the time. I'll just have to wait till this mess is over.'

She jumped up wide-eyed at the sight. Sirius had apparently decided to take a joy ride on James's broom. He was flying out of control. Going strait up then coming down fast, turning all over the place. James and Peter were running around in panic. 'I've got to do something! One false move and Sirius is a goner.' Suddenly the Broom gave a sharp jerk; Sirius was knocked off and plunged down to his death. Lily stood horrified.

With no time to spare James caught hold of his broom and took off just in time to save Sirius.

Lily gave a sigh of relief turning from the window.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

James landed with Sirius clutching to his shirt.

Putting him down James said with a shaky voice "Come on Peter. We better head in now"

"That was too close." Peter said after a long silence.

"You're telling me. Don't tell moony about what happened or we will be in some serous amount of trouble."

"Don't worry, I won't."

Turning the corner they saw Remus coming.

"I have the antidote." He Held up a bottle with light green liquid. "All I need now is tree pieces of his hair."

"Thank god. Now we can turn him back." James replied

"So where is he?''

"He's right… here. Where did he go?" James looked at Peter

"Aaaaa-"

"You lost him" Remus nearly screamed

"He was just right here a few minutes ago." Peter squeaked.

Sirius was nowhere to be found.


	7. Closer Together

After about 2 years and 3 computers later here is the 7th chapter of Sirius Boy Black, hope all of you who have been waiting for it enjoy it.

I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

Ch 7- Closer Together

"Then I'll check the dungeon." Remus explained the plan of action as they entered the Head common room.

"Ah, Remus how about we-"

"What if he's on the field?" James interrupted Peter.

"We could-"

"Then who ever finishes first can check it out." Remus answered James back, still ignoring Peter.

"The map, why not use the map?" Peter screamed at them, finally getting their attention.

Remus and James stared at him for a brief moment. "Hm," James looked at Remus, "I think I like Peter's plan better."

Remus nodded, "Is the map still in your dorm James, or is it with us?"

James face paled, "Well, it's… um… somewhere."

"You lost it?!" Remus half yelled.

"Well not exactly lost it." James put up his hands and slowly back away from Remus. "It was in here the last time we used it."

Peter stood behind a chair, looking a bit horrified, for he never in his life had seen Remus when he was very irate.

"You see Remus," James voice shook.

"Looking for this?" A voice came from the doorway. The voice belonged to a fairly tall female with wavy red hair; in her hand she held up a folded piece of parchment paper. Going over to where the guys stood she said, "I found it a few days ago, when you guys went off somewhere." She handed it to Remus.

Giving a sigh of relief, he took the map from Lily; then looked back over to James where he stood pressed against the wall. "Thank you Lily." With that, he headed over to the table where unfolded the map. With a wave of his wand and a mermer of words the map reviled Sirius's location.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sirius sat in the middle of a huge room; the walls were white and shinning. All around him was the smell of baked goods being carried from the oven, to cooling racks, to a long table filled with breads, meats, and other very delicious looking foods. Carrying the trays were weird looking creatures. Sirius recognized them as house elves, like the ones that severed in his home, except these elves were much happier and what little they did wear wasn't dull and dirty.

One with grown eyes came up to him; the little house elf wasn't much taller then Sirius himself. "My, my, what are you doing in here little boy?"

Looking up at the elf he replied. "I'm hungggry." He put his hands on his stomach and rubbed it.

"Come with Todd little boy and let Todd help find you something good to eat." Todd took Sirius's hand and lead him off in the swarm of house elves.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

James, Peter, Remus, and Lily entered the kitchen where the marauders map told them Sirius was at.

"Back again so soon Peter?" Kit the house elf greeted them. "What would you like today?"

"Nothing to eat today Kit, we're looking for Sirius."

"Sirius Black? I don't think I have seen him here today."

"He doesn't look quite like himself," Remus said to her, "He turned himself into a child. He's about the same height as you are."

"I shall see if anyone here has seen him or knows where he is at." She went to seek him out.

"You know the house elves quite well, don't you Peter?" Lily asked him.

"Yeah I guess I do. I come down here a bit."

While Lily and Peter talked about the house elves James pulled out the map. He became frustrated as a lot of names filled the kitchen making it nearly impossible to read. "We really need to take off the house elves…"

The group split up to check different parts of the kitchen. Peter stayed where he was at in case Kit came back with knowledge of where Sirius was at.

About 15 minutes later the three that set our returned. Remus came back with Sirius, who's face was smeared with different colors of pastry filling, clothes soaked with juice and milk, and everywhere else was sticky.

"Oh my." Lily smiled at the sight of Sirius. "Well, have fun cleaning him up." She started for the door.

James linked his arm around hers, "I have to escort her back to the room." He said to Remus and Peter. Quickly running out the door before either of the two had time to say anything to James.

"I wonder what when on between those two?" Peter cocked his head

"I have no idea." Remus smirked, that is until Sirius threw up all over the floor from having too much to eat.

"I'll clean this up if you give him a bath."

Remus looked over at Peter then down at Sirius and sighed "I guess." Picking up Sirius he headed off for the 3rd floor bathroom. 'No one will bother me in their.' Remus thought to himself heading up the flights of stairs.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lily and James sat at the small table that was in a living room like area. The sun was on the horizon, casting shadows through the large windows.

"I don't hate Sirius, he just gets on my nerves." Lily's hands were around a tea glass, bringing it up she took a sip of the hot liquid. "And you don't help the matter."

James looked down at his steaming drink, "That's just the way he is at times. He's really not that bad of a guy once you get past his pranks."

"Kind of like you?" Lily smiled up at him.

The end of James's lips went up slightly, "Yeah, I guess."

"You're really not that bad of a guy." Her cheeks turned a little pink and she stared down at the table.

He looked up at her, the sun shinning in gave her hair a strange glow to it. "You're a pretty nice woman lily. I a… well I… would you…" James stumbled over his words, "When school ends would you like to go out for some tea and maybe a little walk around the neighborhood?"

"I would love to, James."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Remus entered the third floor bathroom with Sirius passed out in his arms. He jumped as the sound of whaling filled the room. Sighing he ignored the young ghost who haunted the bathroom.

Taking some paper towels from the dispenser he set Sirius down, he kneeled in front of him and began to clean his face; getting some of the towels wet and smearing off the dried pastry filling.

"I no feel good." Sirius whined suddenly, with a frown on his face he looked up at Remus.

"You just ate too many bad things." Remus said in a quite voice, not really sure what to say to him.

Sirius wrinkled his nose as Remus took off the remaining smudges from his face.

Conjuring up some clothes Remus gave them to Sirius. "Here, change into these."

"I can't." Sirius made a whinny noise, "I don't know 'ow to. Mrs. Mckiff does that for me."

"Who?" Remus was puzzled.

"She my care keeper." He had a defeated look on his face. "Todd says that I could have goodies an he gave 'em to me too."

"Who is Todd?" Remus figured that Todd was the one who gave him the goodies.

"I, I don't mean to get messy. It just fall on me an get everywhere." Sirius's eyes were big and he through his hands into the air. Shaking his head rapidly from side to side he said, "It was the goodies fault for fallen on me."

"Sirius, you can't blame the pastries for getting on you."

Sirius bent his head down and started to sniffle.

Remus sighed and put a hand on Sirius's shoulder, "It's ok, food gets on me all the time too."

"Reeally?" Sirius looked up at him again with a hopeful expression.

"Yep, it happens to everyone."

"My mother says it only happens to me."

"Then she doesn't know very many people who eats food."

Sirius giggled.

"Lift up your arms and I'll help you change." Doing what he said Sirius was in clean, dry clothes that didn't smell like cherry kool-aid.

After the dirty clothes were discarded, Remus picked up Sirius, who in turned wrapped his arms around Remus's chest. Remus smiled down on him and said, "ready to get some sleep."

"I guees." Sirius yawned.

Getting a better grip on the boy so he wasn't dropped, Remus headed up to the dorms.


End file.
